


Prayers of the Avvar

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar Cullen, F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, One Shot, Religion Kink, Shameless Smut, prayer as sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: Thane Cullen takes Lady Trevelyan to the Thane's bed for the first time.





	Prayers of the Avvar

“Pick a god and pray,” he rasped in her ear, his stubbled beard abrading the sensitive skin of her neck. “I’m going to fuck you like a sacrifice, lass.”

Elena shivered, his words burning hot down her spine, and coiling tight between her legs. She felt Cullen moving behind her, positioning his big body around her, muscular legs wide so that her bottom nestled against his stiff cock. The feeling of him, hot and hard and sliding against her made her tremble in anticipation, made moisture pool between her legs.

The room around them was heavy with the scent of incense and smoke, prepared for the ritual, for the first time the new Thane took his woman to the great bed of the hold. The fire in the hearth burned hot, casting high shadows against the wooden walls. Just beyond the doors, she could hear the entire hold feasting and celebrating in the Thane’s hall. The room, however, was empty save for them, a courtesy to her lowlander sensibilities. 

A small part of her wished he would have let the elders watch.

Cullen tugged on the ropes binding her wrists above her head, checking that it would hold. Satisfied, he skimmed his big, calloused hands down her arms, cupped her breasts, before wrapping them tight around her ribs. Her anticipation for him, fell heavy around them, each little touch of skin to skin wildly erotic.

Suddenly, he moved, pulling her close, and surging forward, his cock breaching her tight wet heat in one swift thrust. Elena gasped as pleasure seared her body, crashing over her. She arched back, trying to move further down his shaft, but her bindings held firm. 

“That’s it, woman, give yourself to me,” he groaned, one hand drifting down to grasp her hip. 

His cock was big and thick and wedged inside of her as he pounded her from behind. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think, could barely breath. Helpless and at his mercy, all Elena could do was hold on to her bindings as her fierce Avvar lover took her.  Each thrust was a point of hot, white pleasure deep inside of her, each retreat a drag of fire against her aching center. She knew she was supposed to be praying–praying for rain, and wheat, and dark fertile earth, but she could only,  _only_ , feel Cullen’s hands stroking her belly, fondling her breasts, his cock buried deep inside of her. 

“I pray to the Mountain Father, for strength to keep my hold safe for this woman,” he gasped, his words ragged as he worked harder, faster against her. “I pray to Hakkon that she warms me with her body when the cold winds blow. I pay to the Lady that as our gardens fill with fruit, her belly fills with my child.”

Elena couldn’t stop the moans from spilling from her lips at his words. She canted her hips, working his cock until it rubbed just the right spot. She looked down, heat flushing through her at the lewd sight of her breast jutting forward, at her legs spread and his cock spearing her from behind. 

One big hand tangled in her hair, tugging her attention. “Pray, lass. I need you to pray.”

She licked her lips, trying to catch her breath as each powerful thrust jarred her very bones with pleasure. His hand moved from her hair to wrap around her throat, holding, but not squeezing. 

“Pray, Elena.”

“Maker!” She gasped as he tweaked one of her nipples. “Maker, keep this man safe, and strong, and oh, fuck, Cullen!” 

It was so hard to go on as he fucked her deep and hard. Each thrust building her pleasure, up and up, until–

“FUCK!”

Her back bowed, desire crashed over her in tidal wave of need, higher and higher until light exploded behind her eyes. 

“Fuck! Cullen, Maker! Fuck!” She screamed, coming hard and fast, clenching around his shaft. 

“Mercy, woman,” he ground out, his thrusts growing erratic, harder, needy, until he finally seated himself deep inside of her, arching into her, and bellowed to the rafters as he came. 

She slumped forward, held up only by her ropes, utterly spent. Cullen’s hot breath came in jagged gasps against her neck, tickling her and sending little aftershocks of pleasure dancing down her back. His sweat slicked body leaning against her, giving her his weight. 

After a moment he straightened up and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Cutting her ropes, he slowly lowered her arms, rubbing the blood back to her joints. 

“I didn’t quite do that right, did I?” she asked, letting herself collapse into his strong body.

Cullen chuckled and pulled her into his arms. “It’s alright, lass. I like you screaming to your god for me to fuck you.”


End file.
